Profession: Fiancé
by MayHay
Summary: Does your mother pursue you to find a beatiful and good fiancé and yours doesn't have the requisites? Does your ex, that dismissed you , go around with a toohandsometobetrue guy only to make you suffer? No problem. Sanae Nakazawa has a solution for a all.


Hi! My name is Marianna and I'm Italian.

Well just now I'm writing three stories about CT and one of those is this that I've just translate in English.  
I've done it because I really need to improve my English..--''

So I'm asking you two things if you read this story, if you want :

1 ) When you find grammar error PLEASE tell me. Only this way I can get better.

2) I'm writing in Italian style so some sentences in English could sound strange. If you think that a sentence sounds better in other way, don't have any problem in telling me it.

So after that let me introduce a little bit my story:

It's an AU story and the time where is developing is the present.  
I think I will put the more characters from CT I can.  
The names I use are the Japenese one, even because I don't know if the Italian one and the English one are the same.  
If problems ask with no hesitation.

So enjoy the story and please tell what you think about it

Kisses Mary

Ps The prologue is really short but the first chapter will be longer…

PROLOGUE

Uh-oh.  
I really get in trouble.  
Big big trouble.  
What kind of trouble?  
Well…How can I explain, it's not so easy…  
Mmmh.. Do you know what happen when you start something new with the best intention and in the end you are up to your neck in the …. well you know what…  
So that's how it started.  
I had a fantastic idea.  
Oh God, it wasn't all my work..  
Just saying that I was catch in the middle.  
And I get that better.  
But the fact was that it allowed me to get some money extra.  
I'm not speaking about something illegal!  
In the end what was a pebble, now is a block.  
And it's crushing me.

20 years before

- That's enough! I'm so tired of you and your whims! I'm leaving!

- Where do you want to go? You're nothing without me! Do you understand? You would have neither a work without me!

-Your dirty money doesn't matter ! I was a fool in believing that you could understand me! I'm leaving!

The tall man with raven hair went up to the marble stair like a fury and he made for his bedroom.  
Quickly he put out a case and he started to fill it up with the first things he found.  
All the projects they made together were vanished only after seven years of marriage.  
He thought they will last forever, as they swear each other.  
_Why did she change?_  
She became the kind of woman she wouldn't have ever wanted to become.  
She told him that the money doesn't matter, that she would gave up all his father's for him.  
But it was a too huge sacrifice and he, like a stupid, decided to give up all his ideals to stay with her.  
He accepted a job he hates, in his father-in-law's company.  
And now was all lost.  
Irremediably ended.  
He's knew it for a long time.  
But he didn't care about it.  
Then he get to know something about her, about what she did when he was at work, about how she enjoy her free time.  
No, he knew it, it was all ended.  
Forever.  
He could see it in her glance, in her tone of voice, in her daily acts, in her words.  
He heard her go upstairs and come at a run in front of that, up to know, was their bedroom.  
Her ruffled hair fell upset to her shoulders, the cheeks ruddy for anger.

-You didn't understand anything about life! You're only an idealist! Do you really think that that we can live only with love?

He turned his eyes to her for a long, so long second.  
His voice was hard, arrogant, sharp.

- No, no more. Thanks to you.

He picked his case up, ready to leave.  
She run out from the room to take refuge in the bathroom, tears of anger urging in her eyes.  
Sanae was on the threshold, hugging her teddy bear and she saw all.  
Her mother didn't care about her.  
He stooped, he put his hand on her little cheek and he whispered:  
It's not your fault. I'll call for you as soon as I can. You're the only important in my life. But, please, do me a favour. Never fall in love.


End file.
